


Зарисовки мага

by WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Humor, Routine, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021
Summary: Что будет, если совать нос в дела храмовников? Это и немногое другое в дневнике рядового мага.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Dragon Age WTF 2021, Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Зарисовки мага

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к миди: ["Записки храмовника"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588814)

  
**Третье Джустиниана 9:30**

**Четырнадцатое Утешника 9:30**

**Восьмое Утешника 9:31**

**Тридцатое Волноцвета 9:32**

**Девятнадцатое Жнивеня 9:35**


End file.
